College Square Station
|terminal = |cell name =CollegeSquare01 |refid = |footer = }} The College Square Station is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Layout The subway station under College Square. It's filled with feral ghouls and dead raiders. Upon entering, the first sublevel consists of a small room with some broken elevators to the south and stairs to the north. There are some feral ghoul and raider corpses littering the area. Also to the north, near a raider body, is a trip wire trap hooked up to a makeshift bomb attached to a trash can. There are two ammo containers near another raider corpse hidden behind some debris. Going down the stairs brings one to the second sublevel which opens into a larger room with restrooms to the southwest and southeast, countertops with registers to the west, east and north, and stairs down at the northwest and northeast. There are live feral ghouls on this level; one hiding in the east restroom, one will crawl out from the west register area, and two reside near the west stairs. There is also an Expert locked door on the north end of the room which leads behind the counter and to a protectron with a Novice terminal and the Live & Love #2 on top of a safe. One can go down either set of stairs to reach the platforms below. Taking the east set of stairs leads to a platform with at least 4 feral ghouls roaming the area. From the bottom of the stairs there is a Novice locked utility room to the south and access to the tracks to the north. A feral ghoul can be found to the far north end of the tracks feeding on a raider corpse with the journal scrap. Taking the west set of stairs leads to the opposing platform with another 4-5 feral ghouls wandering around. To the north is a small hallway followed by an Advanced locked door, both of which lead to a storeroom where a leveled feral ghoul awaits along with a steamer trunk of loot and the College Square Station key. To the south of the stairs is another protectron and pod with a Novice terminal and access to the tracks. Notable loot * Live & Love issue #2 (+5% damage dealt by companions) - Behind the ticket counter on top of a doorless safe. To access the ticket counter, the Sole Survivor must pick an Expert door, find the key downstairs in the room to the left or activate the protectrons using a terminal downstairs and wait for them to open it. * College Square Station key - Bottom level, in the subway's storage room on the west side, next to a tool case. * Vault-Tec lunchbox - In the northeast corner of the map, tucked underneath a shelving unit * A bottlecap mine - At the end of the northwest hallway near the subway tracks on the bottom of a shelf. * Journal scrap paper note - On a corpse near the end of the northwest hallway near the subway tracks, close to Tad. * Note - On the doghouse, during A Pint-Sized Problem. * No more - Note, on the Murderer. Related quests * Cleansing the Commonwealth - This is one of the locations Knight Rhys will ask to cleanse of its inhabitants. * Ghoul Problem * Quartermastery * Randolph Safehouse - This is one of the locations Drummer Boy may ask you to cleanse of its inhabitants. Notes * Picking the lock at the ticket counter will make the protectron hostile to the player character. (Only if it has already been activated; it will be friendly if its terminal is hacked after the door is open.) * Upon returning to this location, everything will reset/respawn except for the dead raiders. Their bodies will be gone, leaving only their dropped weapons. * While investigating the corpses in the lower levels, Codsworth may remark "looks like these raiders became quite the Feral feast." Appearances The College Square Station appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes The station is based on the real-world Harvard station, located underneath Harvard Square, the real-world counterpart for the Fallout universe's College Square. Gallery CollegeSquareStation-Exterior-Fallout4.jpg|Entrance FO4 Live & Love in College Square Station.png|Live & Love College_Square_Station_key.jpg|College Square Station key Category:Cambridge buildings ru:Станция «Колледж-Сквер» uk:Станція «Коледж-Сквер» zh:大學廣場地鐵站